Average Girl :D
by lol-Bonnie
Summary: No Leer super malo soy nueva :'  Esta historia trata de como se termino la pareja de Harry & Ginny.  Songfic


Average Girl

Estaba ahí sentada esperándote por horas, me dijiste que íbamos a desayunar, ese día era 14 de febrero y ya te imaginaba con flores en la mano y en la otra chocolates, después te daría las gracias con un enorme beso y yo te daría mi regalo. Un hermoso collar en el que tenia un dije H & G. llegaste venias con una muchacha mas o menos de tu edad. Ella se queda afuera y tu entras, me paro con el regalo en mi mano. Me ves acercarme y me dedicas una nostálgica sonrisa, te saludo me acerco para darte un beso pero tu lo rechazas y el beso cae en tu mejilla

_February 14th you say you wanna see me_

_I'm thinking chocolate and flowers_

_We meet for breakfest I'm feeling restless_

_Been gettin' ready for hours_

_Walk through the door gonna give you a kiss_

_But you turn your head to avoid my lips_

_And whos this girl that your with_

Como estas amor?- le pregunte ilusamente

Ginny te quería decir que no podemos seguir juntos- me dijo agarrandome la mano, escuche que algo se rompía no estaba segura si era el jarrón por hacerme enojar lo rompí con mi magia o era mi corazón

¿ por que?- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Es muy difícil estando conmigo estarías en problemas

NO MIENTAS! Es por ella verdad? Esa chica con la que vienes- dije soltando mi mano de la suya

Lo siento

HIPOCRITA! No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! Como puedes ponerme esa excusa tan tonta! TE ODIO!

En ese momento entro la mujer que vino contigo, Cho Chang

claro vuelves con los amores del pasado

Ginny no es por…

No, sabes, no digas mas no quiero saber de ti en mi vida

Ginny- dijo Cho

Y tu ni me hables, Harry dijiste que ella era una " amiga"

Es porque ella es solo…

Nada sabes que me voy. Esta bien no se preocupen por mi! Esta bien!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Ginny espera!

Salí de ahí me acomode mi chamarra

_Does this mean we're over over_

Baje la vista en mi mano estaba el regalo, voltee y estabas todavía adentro

Volví a entrar, estaban abrazados

Ten- dije- Feliz 14 de febrero- dije con una sonrisa falsa

_Give you my heart in a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back said I like her better_

_that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her Angelina lips size zero jeans_

_can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_she's just so beautiful, I'm just an __**average girl**_

Me di vuelta Salí, solo quería llorar en mi cama, mañana respondería las preguntas de mi mama por llegar llorando a casa

Adentro

_He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling_

_Inside it feels like I'm broken_

_I say its okay happy valentines day_

_The biggest lie I've ever spoken_

_They're walking out the door and I wave goodbye_

_As soon as their gone I start to cry_

_Put my faith in the wrong guy its over over_

ya calma Harry cuando acabe todo esto veras que volverán a ser felices

no lose- dijo con lagrimas- me odia

tranquilo

- gracias por ser mi amiga

- de nada- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

_I Give you my heart in a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back said I like her better_

_that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her Angelina lips size zero jeans_

_can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_she's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl_

Llegue a mi casa estaba tan cansada. Mama al parecer no estaba. Subí llegue a mi cuarto me senté en mi tocador y empecé a llorar.

_Now they're gone_

_And I feel fadal Skratch his name out of the table_

_he's a jerk he's a loser_

_he's a love abuser_

Reposee mi cabeza en la mesa del tocador llorando. Estaba sola. Sin nadie. Sola

_February 14th I'm feeling sad and lonely_

_Nobody here wants to hold me_

GINNY!- Gritaba alguien desde abajo-GINNY! ESTAS AQUÍ

Si Hermione (*)

Dios! Amo a tu hermano mira, mira lo que me regalo- le enseño un enorme oso de peluche

Lindo

Lose! – chillo emocionada sin darse cuenta de lo mal que lo pasaba

_I Give you my heart in a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back said I like her better_

_that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her Angelina lips size zero jeans_

_can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

_I Give you my heart in a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back said I like her better_

_that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_she's just so beautiful_

_she's just so beautiful_

_she's so beautiful_

_I'm just an __**average girl**_

(*)jaja pensaron que era Harry pues NO! Ajajá soy tan mala

la verdad soy 100% Harry y Ginny pero esta canción me gusta mucho y no sabia como ponerla :P . Comenten es mi primer historia : $


End file.
